Behind those Hazel Eyes
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there’s a twist. There’s a new girl in town and she puts Chris’ emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.
1. Festival Time

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks :D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 1: Festival Time

We start of with the gang just getting out of school.

Normal POV

"Hey Guys!" said Sam running to greet her friends as they came out the double doors of Single Town Middle School. "Hey" Chris muttered as he turned away. "What's the matter with him?" Sam asked "Oh nothing" Danny said surprisingly calm

"Gitchee!" "Guess What?!" Cathy said excitedly

"What?" Danny and Sam asked

"The Single Town Festival is next weekend!" she said bouncing up and down

Danny's POV

Cathy was really excited and when I say really I mean **really **excited. She practically knocked us all over. But boy did she look cute. Wait?! What am I saying? Snap out of it Danny come back to Earth.

"Cath" I said you know this happens every year right?

"Really!" "Because on Rapsodia festivals last 200 years" she said

"Yes really" I said with a smile

Her eyes shimmered and I just melted she was so beautiful. Wait Danny No! You Don't Like Cathy she is only your friend nothing more! Snap Out of It!

"Snap out of what?" Sam said Oh boy did I just say that out loud?

"Uhhh…Nothing" I said Why did I say that out loud? Smooth Danny real smooth

Sam's POV

Chris was being really quiet and was running ahead. I wonder why? So I caught up to him. Boy he looked really cute with his sparkling blue eyes. But I bet he would never like a girl like me. I bet he doesn't even like me. Get a hold of yourself girl! Come back to Earth.

So I asked "Hey Chris" "What's up?"

"Oh same old" he said

"Sam can I ask you something?" he said

"Sure" I said Is he asking me out? A Girl can only hope.

"So I was uhh wondering if you uhhh would uhh are going to the festival?" he said

"Yes I am" I said

So I was wondering if you uhhh would like to uhh go…Just then Beep! Beep! Beep!

Our v-coms went off.

Sorry its soo short I didn't have a lot of time to write today. But check back 2morrow there will be an update with a new chapter: D

-Lizzie

p.s: check me out on youtube I have new season 2 MBC eps on my channel :D


	2. New Girl in Town

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks :D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 2: New Girl in Town

So I was wondering if you uhhh would like to uhh go…Just then Beep! Beep! Beep!

Our v-coms went off.

Chris' POV

Ugh! Why now? Why couldn't the alien just wait two mins? Why! I'm never gonna be able to ask same to the festival now. Ok Chris back to reality.

"The A-scan says that the alien is in the park" I said

"Ok, Let's Bust Em!" Sam said encouragingly

So all of us ran to the park and we looked around but there was no alien.

"Ok this is really weird" I said

"Maybe he's cloaked" Danny suggested

"Maybe but we don't know for sure" I said

Cathy's POV

This alien was a serious snernoozle to think that cloaking itself was gonna keep us from busting it.

"Uh..Cath Behind You!" Danny said very annoyed

"Ahh!" I screamed

"Put Her Down Alien Breathe!" Danny said in a loud tone

"Danny Help!" I said slightly blushing

"Ok Guys Plan Delta 7!" "Let's Bust Em!" Sam said

Danny jumped behind the sticky and Chris shot an electro bubble at it then Sam vacuvated it.

Danny's POV

"Are you ok Cath?" I said concerned

"Yea I'm fine just a little dizzy" she said

"Good" I said smiling She smiled back

"Nice Work Team!" Sam said in a happy tone

"Uhh.. What time is it?" Chris asked

"5:30 why?" I answered

"Oh no! I promised my mom I'd be home by 5" he said running for home

"See ya" I said

"Bye!" Cathy and Sam said simultaneously

Sam's POV

"I promised my mom I'd be home too" "Bye!" I said winking at Cathy

I knew that Danny and Cathy needed a moment alone it was obvious that they liked each either.

Cathy's POV

"So…." I said lost for words

I was finally alone with my dream guy and all I could say was so! Smart Cathy real

smart.

So I finally got up the courage to tell him. Well here goes nothing.

"Danny..listen I really like you" I said

"I really like you too" Danny Said

"Really You Do?" I said in shock but happy

"Yea I do and I have for a while now" he said smiling

We stared into each other's eyes his green eyes were shimmering, and we leaned in and we kissed. I felt so good at that moment. All my troubles just disappeared and we were wraped in each other's arms.

*-The Next Day-*

Setting: 7:30 am Single Town Middle School

Normal POV

Class we have a new student joining us today all the way from Northshore **(mean girls much xD) **Her name is Lindsay Thomas so class please make her feel at home. "Lindsay you may take a seat next to Chris" Mr. Fusster announced

All the boys in the class just stared. Mark even feel out of his seat. Danny and Chris were awestruck leaving Sam and Cathy very jealous.

Sam's POV

Who does this new girl think she is? Waltzing in and stealing my guy! Well he's not my guy yet. But he would've been if it hadn't been for a stupid alien alert.

"Earth to Chris" I said waving my head in his face

"Huh?" "Uh what?" he said in a daze

I felt like I was Danny fighting with Mark over Wendy ok this was way too weird.

Cathy's POV

What a snernoozle! I've been going out with Danny barely a day and some girl swoops in and steals him just like that! UGH!

"Earth to Danny!" I said yelling and waving my head in his face

"What?" "Huh?" he said in a daze

"Hello?!" "What was that?!" I said very upset

"Uhh..Nothing I Just Uhh" Danny said mumbled

"Never mind" I said in an annoyed tone

"Sam!" I whispered into my v-com

"Emergency girl meeting my house after school" I said

She nodded

I always leave you on edge don't I xD well I think the next chapter is gonna be the best one yet P.S It's called "Man Stealer"

Plz R&R

Luvs Ya

-Lizzie


	3. Lost in Love

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 3: Lost in Love

"Emergency girl meeting my house after school" I said

She nodded

Sam's POV

So we went to Cathy's house to discuss the new girl Lindsay. After an hour more of school we had calmed down a bit so it was easy to talk about _her_

"Cath?" I asked calmly

"Yes Sam?" she said

"You know Lindsay might not have done this on purpose." I said still calm

"Sam maybe your right but we don't know for sure." she said

"Well we could always talk to Lindsay." "I don't think she really did anything other then walking in and making all the boys drool." I said

"Yea your right Sam maybe we should talk to her." she said

"But I think we should have a talk with the guys first." I said winking

Cathy's POV

Yea Sam was right. We should talk to the guys first to get their side of the story. I know I could never stay mad at Danny for too long I loved him too much.

So Sam and I went to the clubhouse.

"Danny, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him

He nodded

"Listen Danny... I'm sorry I got so jealous." I said calmly

"I'm sorry too Cath I didn't even like that girl I mean I barely knew her" he said

I felt all happy inside at that moment. He didn't like her! He didn't like her! I just kept repeating that in my mind.

"But Danny don't you ever do that again!" I said

"Don't you worry Cath; I could ever do that... to the girl I love." he said smiling

He loved me! He loved me! Take that Lindsay!!!!

We looked into each others eyes. I gently pressed my lips against his. It was a magical moment until...

"Uhh guys hate to break up the moment but there's an alien at the edge of town." Chris said

He barely spoke to Sam. He only said a faint "Hey" before turning around to the super computer. I felt bad for her. I really did. Seeing me and Danny make up must of made her feel bad.

"Let's Go Team!" she said not even looking at Chris

"Chris are you coming?" I said

"Uhh…sure just a minute." he said

Sorry it's short I'm having some writer's block with this story. Ideas are welcome! :D Oh and don't worry about the whole Chris and Sam not speaking. The next chapter is like all about them. I just felt like making a dannyxcathy chap XD

-Luvs ya-

Lizzie


	4. Mission Tell Sam

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 4: Mission Tell Sam

Cathy's POV

"Chris is you coming?" I said

"Uhh…sure just a minute." he said

Danny's POV

Wow Chris was sure quiet. This was so unlike him I mean I knew as his best friend that he's liked Sam for awhile but why was he all quiet?

So we all jumped into our pods including Chris and we were off.

Chris's POV

I…I…don't know. I just don't know why I was all quiet! I could have just talked to Sam. But I really don't know! Is something in the way of how I feel for her?

So we got to the school where the a-scan picked up an alien reading. But when we got there the a-scan picked up nothing. This was super weird I mean the a-scan never lies.

After finding no traces of the alien what so ever we went back to the clubhouse. Chris this is your chance go talk to Sam.

"S…S...am" I asked

"Yes Chris?" she said

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I said slightly blushing

Danny and Cathy quickly exited the clubhouse. They knew that Chris and Sam needed a moment alone.

"Sure" Sam said also slightly blushing

"Sam...I can't hide my feelings for you anymore." I said blushing intensely

"I really like you a lot but I've been too scared to tell you." I said still blushing

"Chris I really like you too." she said blushing as well

"But to be honest I was really jealous when you seemed to take an interest in Lindsay" she said still blushing

"Really?" I asked

"Yes but I can understand why you like her so much." she said

"I mean she's pretty, she's smart, and she made every guy in class drool." she said

"But why me?" "What makes you like me?" she asked

"You're confident, your strong, your…your…Beautiful." I said as I gazed into her eyes

"I am?" she said as her blush returned

"Yes you are and you shouldn't put yourself down like that." "That isn't the strong, confident, girl I like" I said still gazing into her eyes

"Your right!" "It's not like me to doubt myself." "Chris thank you thank you so much." she said still blushing

"Don't mention it" I stuttered still blushing

Narrators POV

They gazed deeply into each others eyes. They leaned in and…you know what happened next they kissed passionately.

Sam's POV

We kissed! I can't believe it! He liked me! He actually liked me!

"Sam, I'm sorry for being an idiot." He said blushing

"You don't have to apologize Chris I'd forgive you either way." I said blushing

*-The Next Day-*

Still Sam's POV

I know everyone ended with who they wanted to be with… but I still wanted to confront Lindsay anyways. So Cathy and I walked up to her locker where she was putting her books anyway.

"Hey Lindsay!" "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure." she said smiling

"Listen about yesterday and how you made all the boys drool" "Uh why did you do that?" I asked

"I didn't do that purposely Sam." "I could tell you and Cathy were jealous when I did that but I didn't mean anything by it." "It just this was the third school that I've been transferred to in the past year and I wanted to fit in so I changed my appearance a bit." "I used more makeup and I wore a completely different outfit that I would never ever wear in my life." "I am deeply and truly sorry for any trouble I have caused you and Cathy." "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." I said

"I mean isn't that what friends are for?" I said

"Friends?" "You really want to be my friend after all I put you and Cathy through?"

"Yes I mean you didn't do it on purpose so really it isn't your fault." I said

"So Sam I was wondering?" "You see my mom got me 3 tickets to go to the Taylor Swift concert on Sunday would you and Cathy like to go with me?" she said smiling

"Sure we'd love to" I said smiling back

"Sam thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me." she said

"Don't worry about it" I said

"So what are we going to wear to the concert?" I asked

"Well how about you and Cathy come over to my house tomorrow so we can pick each others outfits!" she said smiling

"Ok that'd be great." Cathy said joining in

"Ok seen you then." she said running out of the double doors of Single Town Middle School

Good thing it was Friday Sam thought. I never thought that I would have a new friend today. But I'm glad it's Lindsay she seemed so happy to have a friend.

Lindsay's POV

I'm so happy I have friends now. I can't wait till the concert on Sunday!

Elsewhere….

"Sir, are the plans set in motion?" a voice said "Yes the human girl is doing just as we planned." "She will never suspect a thing."

And so… the real story begins….

XD I love this chapter I think it came out pretty great don't you think? Anyways please R&R thanx :D

*-Luvs Ya-*

-Lizzie

(p.s- the story isn't over yet)


	5. An Afternoon with Him

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 5: An Afternoon with Him

Sam's POV

I had to get home early to watch Dana my little sister since my mom had to go to an important business meeting. So I decided to invite Chris over. My mom wouldn't mind since I'd have my friends over all the time.

*-At Sam's House-*

"Dana why don't you just go watch TV or something?" I asked hoping she would give us some time alone

"Ok, but you owe me one." She said heading upstairs to her room

"So Chris we don't we watch a movie?" I said as he cuddled me in his arms

"Ok, but which one should we watch?" he said smiling

"How about Juno?" I said pulling out the DVD

"Sure that one's so funny." he said

Chris's POV

Sam and I talked a lot during the movie it was mostly her though and we laughed at all the funny parts and eventually she fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Sam" I said gently shaking her

"Wake up!" I said

"Oh no!" "Chris what time is it?" she asked worried

"It's 10:30 why?" I asked

"Oh no!" "My mom said she would be home at 11:00." she said showing me the door

"Ok bye Sam" I said as I kissed her on the cheek

"Bye Chris" she said sweetly as she kissed me back and closed the door

Dana's POV

"Sammy's got a boyfriend!" "Sammy's got a boyfriend" I shouted as she went upstairs

I might be only 7 but I can tell when she likes someone.

"Dana shut up!" she said very rudely

"Make me!" I yelled

"I'm going to tell mom all about how you feel asleep on Chris and how he didn't go home till 10:30!" I said

"You wouldn't!" she said

"Yes I would but if you give me some candy I could sweeten the deal for you." I said

"No!" "I know what happens when I give you candy you turn into a hyper freak." she said

"Ok then I'll just have to tell mom then." I said

"Fine!" "Here you go." She said handing me a pack of gum from her pocket and 3 jolly ranchers

Sam's POV

I swear that Dana was an evil genius. But at least I kept her quite so my mom wouldn't find out about Chris and me. So I went to my room and put on my pajamas. Then I turned out the light and went to bed.

Elsewhere…

"Sir shall we proceed with our plans?" a voice called "Yes on Sunday we shall take what is ours." A familiar voice called "Very good sir." "Shall I get the ships ready?" the same voice called "Yes solider" "We shall attack at 7 on Sunday just as the twelve moon sets over Rapsodia."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea its very short XD but I'm already working on the next chapter which should be up 2day too so don't worry XD plz R&R as always

-Luvs Ya-

-Lizzie


	6. Saturday at Lindsay's

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND I DO NOT OWN HEY MONDAY EITHER

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 6: Saturday at Lindsay's

Setting: Saturday 9:30 A.M.

Sam's POV

I walked to Cathy's house and picked her up then we walked over to Lindsay's house which wasn't too far from Cathy's.

*-At Lindsay's House-*

"Cathy!" "Why don't you try this on?" Lindsay said handing Cathy a pink rocker top and a denim skirt

"Ok" she said as she went into the bathroom to change

"Sam!" "Why don't you try this on?" Lindsay said handing Sam a yellow rocker top and a denim skirt

"Ok" I said waiting for Cathy to come out of the bathroom

Then Cathy came out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she said

"You look good Cath" I said as I headed into the bathroom

"Thanks Sam" she said smiling

I got changed and about 5 minutes later I came out of the bathroom.

"Well girls how do I look?" I said

"You look amazing!" Cathy said smiling

"Yea you look awesome." Lindsay said

"Thanks!" I said smiling

"You've seen our outfits Lindsay." "But what are you going to wear?" I said

"This!" she said pointing at the green rocker top and denim skirt in her closet

"Wow!" "It looks awesome!" I said

"Yea it looks so cool!" Cathy said

"Thanks!" she said

Lindsay's POV

I can't wait till the concert I thought in my head. But I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen I just couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well I thought maybe it's just me.

"So girls now that we're done outfit picking how about we play guitar hero?" I said

"Sure" Sam said as we headed downstairs

"This is going to be fun!" Cathy said as we set up the equipment for the game

Sam was on the mic and Cathy was on the bass while I was on the guitar.

"So which song should we pick first?" I asked

"We should pick Obvious by Hey Monday!" Cathy said

"Ok" Sam and I said simultaneously

Wow Sam can really sing I thought.

Sam's POV

**Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like**

Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight

Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down  
No one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind

So surreal  
As the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time

Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me [x2]

I thought about Chris a lot when I was singing this song. It just suits us perfectly.

Cathy's POV

"Wow your really good Sam!" I said

"Thanks Cath." she said

"Whoa!" "What time is it?" I asked worriedly

"7:30 why?" Lindsay said

"I've got to go!" "Sorry I promised my grandpa I would help him with something!" I yelled as I ran out the door

Sam's POV

It's was getting late so I decided to go home too.

"I should get going too!" I said

"Bye Lindsay!" I said as I ran out the door

"Bye!" she said

Elsewhere….

"Shall we review our plans for tomorrow sir?" a voice called "Yes we shall." a familiar voice responded

"On the twelve Sunday on the eight month at exactly 7 pm human time well shall take the chosen one to our home planet so that she can be exterminated by Master Herptilus."

I so didn't see that coming Lol xD spur of the moment writing xD plz R&R and tell me how you like it so far :] remember ideas are welcome :]] as always…

('Luvs Ya')

-Lizzie


	7. Chick Flick

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND I DO NOT OWN HEY MONDAY EITHER

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 7: Chick Flick

Setting: 4:30 P.M. The MBC Clubhouse

Narrators POV:

Sam and Cathy decided to spend the afternoon at the clubhouse with the guys since it was a Sunday and they didn't really have anything to do except go to the concert with Lindsay and bust an alien if they needed to.

"Hey guys!" Sam said as she walked into the clubhouse wearing the outfit that she was gonna wear to the concert

"Wow Sam" "You look wow!" Chris said stunned in shock as his beautiful girlfriend walked into the clubhouse

"Thanks Chris!" she said blushing

"Don't mention it" he said blushing as he made his way over to play blastertron on the mbc computer

"Hey where's Cathy?" Danny asked Sam as she went to sit down

"She told me she's helping Mr. Smith find his Rapsodian belly flute." Sam said

"Oh not that thing!" Danny snickered

"Well let's hope he doesn't find it." Chris said turning away from the computer

Just then Cathy walked through the door of the clubhouse.

"Wow!" "Cathy you look beautiful!" Danny exclaimed blushing as he walked over to give his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Danny." she said blushing as she went to sit down next to Sam

Danny's POV

Wow! Cathy looked so gorgeous in her pink rocker top and denim skirt I am the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like her. I'm so glad I got over Wendy what a snob.

"So… you girls don't have to be at the concert till 7 so how about we watch a movie?" I said

"Ok!" Cathy said scooting next to me

Wow I have to remind myself how wonderful Cathy is every time I see her.

"Sure!" "But which movie should we see?" Sam said

"Oh!" "We can see 4 of my five hearts are yours!" Cathy said excitedly

Sam and I just looked at her.

"What?" "You've never seen it?!" Cathy said surprised

"Cathy we're on Earth I don't think there gonna have a movie about an alien with 5 hearts." Sam said

"Yea Sam's right." I said

"Ok Fine." Cathy pouted

"How about we watch "27 Dresses?" Sam asked

"Yea we should watch that!" Cathy exclaimed

"Aw come on!" "That's a total chick flick!" I smirked

"Please Danny watch it for me!" Cathy begged with her puppy dog eyes

I couldn't resist those eyes their just too cute especially on Cathy.

"Fine." I said

"Oh Danny and by the way don't say "chick flick" that's sexist." Sam said annoyed

"Ok whatever." I mumbled

Sam's POV

I was hoping Chris would watch it with us too. I mean it was such a romantic movie.

"Chris are you gonna watch it with us too?" I asked him

"Umm well…" he stuttered

"Please Chris!" "Do it for me!" I said with puppy dog eyes

"Ok fine." He mumbled as he sat down next to me

"Thanks Chris!" I said as I popped the DVD into the DVD player

"No problem!" he said blushing as I sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek

Chris' POV

To be honest I really didn't want to watch the movie. Danny was right when he said it was a chick flick but I couldn't say that to Sam. I mean after all she was my girlfriend.

-* 2 hours later*-

Setting: 6:30 P.M. The MBC Clubhouse

"Chris what time is it?" Sam asked

"6:30 why?" I answered

"We'd better get going Cathy the concert starts at seven and we have to go to Lindsay's house and get ready." Sam said to Cathy as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door

"Ok!" Cathy responded as she grabbed her things

"Bye Chris!" Sam said as she kissed me on the cheek

"Bye Sam!" I said blushing

"Bye Danny!" Cathy said as she kissed Danny on the cheek

"Bye Cathy!" Danny said blushing

Cathy's POV

Zeenga! I can't wait till the concert! It is my first real Earth concert so I'm super excited! This is going to be so much fun!

Herptilus' POV

The humans will never suspect a thing. Goodbye MBC!

Did you like it? I know it's kind of short but the next chapter is so super long so I thought I make this one shorter. XD oh and by the way the next chapter is called "Kidnapped" anyways plz R&R! :] as always

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


	8. Kidnapped

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND I DO NOT OWN HEY MONDAY EITHER OR TAYLOR SWIFT

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 8: Kidnapped

Setting: 6:45-7:15 P.M.

Sam's POV

So Cathy and I walked to Lindsay's house and just as we knocked on the door…

"You guys are late!" Lindsay yelled pulling Cathy and I inside

"Yea sorry about that we where at the clubhouse and…" I started and she cut me off

"No time!" she said as she handed Cathy and straightener and me a curling iron.

"Cathy you straighten your hair!" she said pushing Cathy into the bathroom

"Sam you curl your hair there's an outlet over there!" she said pointing towards the outlet in the kitchen

"Oh and hurry up we don't want to be late!" she yelled as she got our tickets

Once Cathy and I were done she rushed us out the door.

"Let's go!" Lindsay said as we walked to town square where the concert was being held

"Alright!" Cathy said jumping up and down and skipping down the sidewalk

Once we got there and found our seats I was so excited I mean I've been to concerts before but never like this.

Announcer: "Introducing Taylor Swift!" he said as she rose from under the stage.

Taylor Swift: "For my first song You Belong with Me why don't have I have someone from the audience come up and help me" she said

Then she pointed to Lindsay and motioned for her to come on stage.

Lindsay's POV

I can't believe it! Taylor Swift asked me to come on stage with her!

She starting singing when all of a sudden a beam of blue light **(like in the end of everything part 1) **came down and lifted me off the ground. Then everything went dark…

Narrator's POV

The audience thought it was just some special effect and so did Taylor or was Taylor being controlled?

Cathy's POV

Well so much for my first Earth concert I thought we have to save Lindsay. But I wonder what aliens want with Lindsay I mean she is human after all or maybe they don't want Lindsay they want to take the mbc I thought. I must have been completely spaced out because Sam yelled "Cathy!" waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry Sam I was just thinking there for a sec." I said still shocked by what just happened

"Cathy let's call Chris and Danny." "We need a plan to save Lindsay." she said opening her v-com

"Good idea." I said

"Hey Chris!" she said as she spoke into her v-com

"Hey Sam whats up?" he said curiously

"Well were at the concert and Lindsay as just been kidnapped by an alien space ship!" "Oh and by the way meet us at the clubhouse and tell Danny too." she said very worried at what just happened to her new friend

"Ok Sam I'm on it!" he said as she closed her v-com

We then ran as fast as we could to the clubhouse finding that Danny and Chris were already there.

"Hi Danny!" I said

"Oh Cathy thank goodness your ok!" he said running up to hug me

"When Chris told me someone was kidnapped I thought it was you!" Danny said worried

"Aw that's so cute!" Sam said

"No its not!" "The Danny doesn't do cute!" he smirked

"Ego much?" Chris said

"Whatever!" he mumbled

"I'm just glad Cathy's okay!" he said

Aw that was so cute of her to worry over me. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like him.

"I'm glad too!" I said kissing him on the cheek making him blush

"Guys yea I'm sorry to break up the moment and all but we have a situation here!" Sam said grabbing mbc weapons of the shelves

"Oh yea sorry!" Danny and I said at the same time as we pulled away

"Ok Chris scan Single Town for any traces of an alien ship." Sam said

"Already on it!" he said typing things into the mbc computer

I knew he was going fast to impress Sam boy did her like her a lot.

"I've got something!" Chris said as we all ran up to the computer

"What is it?" Sam asked him

"It seems that the Taylor Swift concert was being broadcasted." he said

"So that means the ship can be indentifed?" Sam asked

"Yea let me just cross reverence this with the galaxy ships and…We have a match" he said

"It appears that the ship is from the planet Lillypadia." Chris said

"You know what I'm thinking?" Sam said

"Yea Herptilus!" the gang echoed

"Now we just need to figure out a plan." Sam said

Wow this chap took like 2 days to type XD Lol anyways I hoped you liked it and thankies to all my reviewers so far :] you guys rock! Anyways plz R&R as always

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


	9. The Plan

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND I DO NOT OWN HEY MONDAY EITHER OR TAYLOR SWIFT

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 9: The Plan

Setting: The Clubhouse between 8 to10 P.M.

Narrator's POV

"Now we just need to figure out a plan." Sam said

"Ok I've just developed a new gadget called the "ship teleporter." Chris said excitedly

"Wow Chris that's awesome but what does it do?" Sam asked curiously

"Well it can transport any 3 people to any ship in the galaxy although the tech is still rough." Chris said

"That's great!" "Listen up guys I have a plan." Sam said and the rest of the gang nodded

"Ok I think one of use should say on Earth to make sure everything is well here and there's not an alien attack." Sam said

"Danny how about you stay here?" Sam asked him

"Sam come on!" "I want to be where the action is I want to fight!" he yelled

"Ok fine." she said annoyed

"Ok then Cathy how about you stay here?" Sam asked her

"Sure!" Cathy said

"But what if something bad happens Cathy I'd hate for anything to happen to you." Danny said worriedly

"Aw that's so cute." Sam said smiling

"I told you Sam the Danny doesn't do cute." Danny said annoyed

"Yea right the Danny." Sam smirked

-*After 15 Minutes of Arguing-*

"Sam I mean guys can we focus on the mission here." Chris said as he and Sam blushed

"Sorry Chris." Sam said blushing

"Oh it's no problem at all." Chris said blushing as he stared into Sam's eyes

"Hey Romeo and Juliet!" "Can we focus on the mission here?" Danny said waving his hand in their faces

"Your right Danny sorry." Sam said rubbing her head

"Ok so were in agreement on letting Cathy stay here while we teleport to Herptilus' ship right?" Sam asked the club

"No were not!" Danny yelled

"Ok then I guess the Danny will have to stay then." Chris smirked

"Oh alright I'll stay here but I'm only doing this for Cathy." Danny said giving up his argument

"Aw Danny thanks!" Cathy said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Ok so when we get to Herptilus' ship we stay hidden until I give the signal." Sam said proudly

"Ok." Cathy and Chris said in agreement

"Chris you take the vacuvator, Cathy you take the blaster, and I'll use the electro bubble." Sam said

"Ok Now Let's Bust Em!" Sam shouted as the gang brought there v-coms together

"Oh and Danny one more thing stay alert you don't know if an alien is gonna attack." Sam said

"Oh don't worry Sam the Danny's got it covered." Danny said proudly

"Ok then lets go team!" Sam shouted as her Chris and Cathy got teleported

Sam's POV

The fate of Single Town is in the hands of "The Danny" but it could be worse. At least when we went on the mission I would have Chris and Cathy to help me. Especially Chris he is so cute.

Chris' POV

Danny does care he just puts off an act to impress Cathy. But I think its working even though it's really annoying but after all he is my friend so I'd have to put up with it anyways. Wow I thought Sam really looked cute in her jump suit. It matched her eyes perfectly. Chris get a hold of yourself we're a mission remember.

Cathy's POV

I can't believe Herptilus stole Lindsay from under us. Boy is he going to get busted bad.

Aw Danny was so worried over me he's so sweet. He looked really hot in his jumpsuit especially because he had muscles. Ok Cathy snap out of it you have to bust Herptilus remember.

Danny's POV

I can't believe Sam she knows "the Danny" doesn't do cute but she still insists I do. Well maybe I do but that doesn't give her the right to say it out loud especially in front of Cathy. Why did I have to stay behind I mean Chris would have stayed if it weren't for Sam. Ok Danny calm down you're on a mission remember well they are anyways your just stuck on Earth watching surveillance cameras and waiting for alien alerts.

Narrator's POV

The gang had just arrived at Herptilus' ship but there was an unexpected guest waiting for their arrival….

XD do u like it? Lol the next chapter is in two parts "Suffering pt 1" and "Suffering pt 2" anyways please R&R as always

-*$Luvs Ya$*-

-*Lizzie-*


	10. Pain and Tears Pt 1

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND I DO NOT OWN HEY MONDAY EITHER OR TAYLOR SWIFT

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 10: Pain and Tears Part 1

Narrator's POV

"Now!" Sam shouted giving Chris and Cathy the signal

They all jumped out from the hiding place.

"Cathy you go find Lindsay Chris and I will handle this." Sam said pulling out her blaster

Cathy nodded and went to find Lindsay.

Then the frog minions jumped out and started to attack.

Sam and Chris blasted the minions but it was no use they dodged each of their blasts.

Chris' POV

Our blasts weren't working so I decided to try out a new gadget. So I threw it to Sam.

"Sam here catch." I said as I threw her the device

"Ok but Chris what does it?" She asked questioningly

"Just wait till I say and press the red button." I said

She nodded

A few minutes pasted and I was about to give the signal when Sam screamed.

"Sam!" I yelled as she fell to the floor

Just then Herptilus came out.

"Well I see your little girlfriend has fallen into our little trap." Herptilus smirked

"What did you do to her!" I yelled angrily

"Well let's just say that in 4 hours she will be no more." Herptilus said deviously

"You don't mean…" I stuttered in shock

"Yes that's right foolish earth child she will be dead and there's thing you can do about!" he said as he laughed evilly

"I'm not going to let that happen to her the galactic authorities are going bust you bad!" I shouted as I filled with rage and shot him in the arm with my blaster

As he was down I fan and picked Sam up (bridal style) and ran to find Cathy.

-Meanwhile where Lindsay was-

Lindsay's POV

I woke up to find my head aching. I was in some kind of cell.

"Let me out!" I shouted as I found some sort of alien frog guarding the cell

"I don't think so alien girl you'll have to wait to I have orders from the boss!" The guard shouted

"Alien?" "I'm not an alien!" I yelled

"That's what you think alien girl you're cloaked for your undetectable as an alien." The guard smirked

"Huh cloaked what are you talking about? I screamed as I tried to get out of the restraints that were tied behind my back

"I guess they erased your memory." "You see you're the chosen one who's supposed to predict how that Lillypadians are going to win war with Rapsodia." He stated as he grabbed a fly with his tongue

"Wait so you're saying I'm an alien with special alien powers!?" I said as an idea popped inside my head

"Preciously." The guard said as he watched the security cameras

"Well I guess I can do this then!" I yelled as I broke the restraints

I broke out of the cell and ran as fast as I could out of that place.

Cathy's POV

I was walking down the hall of the ship searching for Lindsay when I saw someone running down the hall.

"Freeze!" "Wait Lindsay?!" I said shocked

"Cathy?!" Lindsay said as she ran up to me

"The one and only." I said smiling

"Cathy what are you doing here and why am I here?" Lindsay asked questioningly

"No time to explain we have to find Sam and Chris." I said as we ran down the hall of the ship

-Meanwhile where Chris and Sam were-

"You can't run forever!" Herptilus shouted as I ran out of there

Just then Sam opened her eyes.

"Sam!" I shouted as I hugged her tight

"Chris what happened?" Sam asked as I helped her up

Sam's POV

What happened to me? I felt so weak. I tried to stand up but I fell good thing Chris was there and he caught me.

"Sam listen we have to find the antidote Herptilus poisoned you and if we don't find it in 4 hours…" Chris said but I cut him off

"Then…I'll…die." I said biting my lip

"Don't worry Sam I'm not going to let that happen." He said she lifted me up and held me in his arms

"Sam we have to go now Herptilus is looking for us and I don't want you to get hurt again." He said

"Ok." I said as I kissed him

"What was that for?" He asked blushing

"For saving my life of course." I said smiling as we ran down the hall

Chris' POV

I was so worried about Sam I couldn't bare to let anything happen to the girl _I loved._ I better check on Danny I thought as I ran down the hallway with Sam in my arms.

"Danny." I said into my v-com (yes they are in v-com range if you're wondering)

"Yea dude." Danny answered

"Danny can you put John on the line?" I asked

"Sure dude but may I ask what Sam's doing in your arms?" He asked

"Danny just do it!" I yelled annoyed

"Pushy." Danny said as he put John on the line

"Yea bro what's up?" John asked

"Listen Sam has been poisoned and I need you to run a scan to find the antidote." I said

"Sure just give me a sample." John said

"Ok Sam I need you to open your mouth so that I can take a sample." I said

She nodded and opened her mouth.

After I got a sample I put it in my v-com and sent it to John to run a scan on.

"It looks like the antidote is venom only found in frog saliva." John said

"Ok thanks John." I said as I closed my v-com

"Sam we need to find Cathy so that we can find Herptilus so that we get bust him and get the salvia." I said as Sam nodded and fell asleep in my arms

Just then Cathy called me on my v-com.

"Chris we found Lindsay!" Cathy said

"Ok just get over here as soon as you can Sam has been poisoned." I said as I gave her my coordinates

She nodded and I closed my v-com.

"Don't worry Sam you'll be okay I promise." I said softly and kissed her forehead

Omg did you see that coming? Because I sure didn't XD that's spur of the moment righting for you he he anyways I will update soon don't worry:] Anyway please R&R and tell me what you think and as always…

(-*Luvs Ya*-)

-Lizzie

(p.s. this chapter has 2 parts if you didn't already know that XD)


	11. Pain and Tears Pt 2

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND I DO NOT OWN HEY MONDAY EITHER OR TAYLOR SWIFT

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 11: Pain and Tears Part 2

Still in Chris' POV

I sat and leaned against the sides of the ship holding Sam in my arms until Cathy showed up with Lindsay.

"It took you long enough!" I snapped

"Sorry Chris I'm not that great with coordinates." Cathy said calm because she knew I was upset about Sam

"It's alright Cath lets just find Herptilus." I said calmer then before

"Ok could someone tell me what's go on here and why Sam is in your arms?" Lindsay shouted annoyed as they ran down the hall in search of Herptilus

So I explained it to her as fast as I could while we ran down the hall trying to find Herptilus so that we could cure Sam and when I was finished she just stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Wait a minute so your part of an alien busting club called the mbc?" She asked confusedly

"Yes." I said

"The frog guard said that I was an alien so that means you have to bust me right?" Lindsay asked worriedly

"No Lindsay it doesn't work like that there are good aliens like Cathy who we don't bust it's only the bad ones that we do." I said

"Wait Cathy you're an alien?" Lindsay asked shocked

"I sure am." Cathy said smiling

Just then we heard a loud bang coming from a side door next to where Cathy was standing.

"What was that?" I said jumping up almost dropping Sam

"Beats me." Lindsay said as Cathy and I took out our blasters

Then we heard an evil laugh followed by what sounded like a tongue swatting at a fly.

That had to be Herptilus.

"Lindsay get behind us." I whispered as I gently put Sam down and got behind Cathy

She nodded as we kicked the door open.

"Let's Bust Em!" Cathy shouted as she changed her blaster into a sonar blaster and started firing.

I pulled changed my blaster into a vacuvator and started firing like crazy.

"This is for Sam!" I yelled angrily as I shot Herptilus right in the stomach

"You're going to pay for that you weak human!" Herptilus yelled as he pulled out some kind of ray gun which I couldn't decipher

"Would a weak human do this?" Danny shouted as he ran in and vacuvated Herptilus

"Danny how did you get here?" Cathy said surprised as she went up and hugged him

"No time we have to get the saliva so that we can save Sam!" He yelled

"And how do you suppose we do that you vacuvated Herptilus." I said as I went back and picked up Sam

"Dude there's tons of frogs around here why don't you use saliva from one of them." Danny said

"Your right!" Cathy shouted

"I wish I would have thought of that." I said

"See "the Danny" is smart." Danny said proudly as he picked up a frog

"Yea right." Cathy said kind of sarcastically as she got the saliva from the frog

I took the saliva from Cathy and gave it to Sam who was completely grossed out when she woke up.

"Ah what is in my mouth?" Sam screamed as she jumped up from my arms

"Oh only frog saliva." Lindsay said as she walked towards us

"FROG SALIVA!!!" Sam screamed louder and she brushed off her tongue

"Calm down Sam here." I said handing her a wipe from my pocket

"Thanks Chris." She said as she cleaned her tongue and threw the wipe away

"So I guess were done here?" Lindsay asked us

"Yea we are." Danny said as he kissed Cathy on the cheek and walked out with Lindsay and Cathy

I was just about to follow them when Sam pulled me back.

"Thanks Chris." Sam said as she pulled me in for a kiss

"What was that for?" I asked blushing

"For saving me." Sam said smiling as she kissed me on the cheek

"You heard?" I said rubbing the spot where she had kissed me

"Yea I did Chris I'm so lucky to have you." Sam said still smiling

"I'm lucky to have you too." I said as we walked out holding hands

Then I took out the teleporter and teleported all of us back home.

Do you like it? More spur of the moment writing for ya and yes there will be some more chapters I think it's going to end at like chapter 20 or something like that anyways thanks to all my reviewers and sorry I haven't updated in a while as always…

- (Luvs Ya) -

-Lizzie


	12. Shes Rapsodian!

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND I DO NOT OWN HEY MONDAY EITHER OR TAYLOR SWIFT

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 12: She's Rapsodian!

Narrator's POV

As soon as the gang got teleported back to the clubhouse Cathy ran to her grandpa and asked him to see what kind of alien Lindsay was.

"Lindsay do you know of any powers you have?" Mr. Smith asked as he examined Lindsay

"No I don't" She said

"Hmm try stretching your arm like this." Mr. Smith said as he demonstrated and she nodded

So she tried stretching her arm out and surprisingly it worked. The gang just stood there with their mouths wide open and Mr. Smith now knew what kind of alien she was.

Cathy's POV

Gitchee! I think she's Rapsodian. I hope she is because it would be so much fun to have another alien like me around.

Narrators' POV

Mr. Smith examined Lindsay some more and then noticed something weird about her hair clip.

"May I see your hair clip?" Mr. Smith asked Lindsay and she nodded handing it to me

But as soon as she handed it to him she morphed into her alien form which looked identically to Cathy's except she had purple spots instead of pink.

"Whoa you two are like twins!" Danny said shocked as they are were wide eyed

"Well actually… Mr. Smith started as he went into the house and came back with a sliver tin box

"What is it grandpa?" Cathy asked shocked as her eyes grew wider

Sam, Chris Danny and Cathy just stood there with their mouths wide open in shock

"Well Cathy you see….

Sorry to cut you off there but I wanted to make this chapter a cliffhanger mwahahha always I hope you liked it and please R&R anyways sorry for making this chapter so short its because the next chapter is like 6 pages long literally as always…

- (Luvs Ya)-

-Lizzie


	13. Twins?

This is my first fan-fic so please be gentle when you review. Please and Thanks: D

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND I DO NOT OWN HEY MONDAY EITHER OR TAYLOR SWIFT

Summary: The annual Single Town festival is coming up and Chris really wants to ask Sam but there's a twist. There's a new girl in town and she puts Chris' emotions on the rocks. Not only has that she caught the eye of Danny too making Cathy very jealous.

Couples: ChrisxSam DannyxCathy

Behind Those Hazel Eyes

Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed

Narrator's POV

Mr. Smith started to explain about Lindsay but was interrupted by an alien who busted into the clubhouse.

"First kidnapping now this!" "You alien dudes are really starting to bug me!" Danny yelled as he changed into his mbc gear and started blasting at the alien like crazy

"Protect Lindsay!" Mr. Smith shouted as he dodged the alien's blasts

"Get behind us!" Sam yelled as she and Chris changed into mbc gear and blocked Lindsay

"Where's Cathy?" Danny asked worriedly as he franticly searched for his girlfriend

"Danny help!" Cathy shouted scared as she was being pulled away by the alien who was almost invisible to the mbc

"I'm coming Cathy!" Danny shouted as he blasted his way through to her

But just when it looked like he had found her the alien disappeared along with Cathy and Lindsay.

"Now it's personal." Danny said as he clenched his fists and sat down next to Mr. Smith

"Mr. Smith what were you saying before about Lindsay?" Sam said as she sat down on Chris lap while he was on the hover chair

"Well you see Lindsay is Cathy's twin sister…" He paused to see the their response

"No way you mean Lindsay's Cathy's sister?" Danny said surprised

"Precisely Danny." Mr. Smith said with a nervous smile which turned into a frown when he remembered that his only granddaughters had been kidnapped

"But what do they want with Cathy and Lindsay?" Chris asked curiously as Sam leaned her head on his shoulder

"You see at birth Lindsay was chosen to be the one who would predict the future on who would win with war with the Rapsodians and the Lillypadians." "So Lindsay was put into the galactic witness protection program to keep her from being in harms way." "No one not even her parents knew where she would be hidden." "All they knew was that she was safe and that she had a special hairclip that kept her from morphing into her alien form." "I didn't even know it was her until I picked up her hairclip." Mr. Smith finished as his eyes began to fill with tears

"Don't worry Mr. Smith we'll find them." Sam said comfortingly as she got up and put her hand on Mr. Smiths' shoulder

"Thank you Samantha and everyone I know I can count on you." Mr. Smith said as he lifted his head up and wiped the tears from his eyes

"You're welcome now we need a plan." Sam said as she paced around the clubhouse

"Yea Sam your right." Chris said as he began to think

"Well while you guys think I'm going to watch TV." Danny said turning on the TV

So what do you think? Yea I know its short but I have like no time to write anymore because of school. But I made time anyways as always please R&R and…

*(Luvs Ya)*

-Lizzie

**Servant: Master shall I destroy this school of which you speak?**

**No servant no yet….**

**Servant: Yes Master**


End file.
